wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian
thumb|Opuszczony dzierżący Atiesha, który sprowadza wronyAtiesh, Wielki Kostur Strażnika to kostur narodzony "z nasienia nienawiści", który daje nim władającemu "moc nieskończoną". Laska ta była przekazywana przez każdego Strażnika Tirisfal swemu następcy. Atiesh może być użyty do otwierania portali w Karazhanie, jak również znany jest z tego, że przyciąga do siebie wrony. Historia Czas stworzenia kosturu nie jest znany, jednak wiadomo, że Atiesh został wykuty z "nasienia nienawiści" i był noszony przez każdego Strażnika Tirisfal do czasu, aż ich linia wygasła na Medivhu. Może to sugerować, że Atiesh ma tysiące lat. Po zabójstwie Medivha, kostur trafił do Dalaranu, gdzie używało go kilku członków Kirin Tor, spośród których każdy szybko spotkał śmierć (za wyjątkiem wysoko urodzonego maga Tarsisa Kir-Moldira). Po tych wszystkich śmierciach zdecydowano, że kostur zostanie umieszczony "za nieprzenikalnymi barierami magii", jak również przydzielono jej "strażnika": Angelę Dosantos. Roztrzaskanie laski nastąpiło po zniszczeniu Dalaranu przez Archimonde'a, prawdopodobnie po tym, jak źle zadziałał system barier magicznych. Atiesh skończył rozpryskując się na 42 kawałki, które rozrzucone zostały po całym Azeroth. Brann Bronzebeard zdobył Korpus Atiesha, który jednak w przedziwny sposób stracił na rzecz C'Thuna. Plaga odzyskała pozostałe czterdzieści jeden odłamków, spośród których dwadzieścia początkowo przechowywał Tarsis. Czterdzieści kawałków zostało powierzonych różnym adiutantom Kel'Thuzada w Naxxramas, podczas gdy upadły mag sam posiadał głownię laski. Gdy Naxxramas pojawiło się nad Wschodnimi Ziemiami Plagi, Srebrzysty Świt rozpoczął próby uchronienia tego potężnego skupiska mocy od wpadnięcia w ręce lisza - nekromanty Kel'Thuzada. Dzielni podróżnicy, którzy spróbowali odbudować Atiesha, na swojej drodze spotkal nie tylko mieszkańców Ahn'Qiraj i Naxxramas, ale również Płonący Legion. Atiesh został "splugawiony" przez skazę samego Sargerasa. To plugastwo zawsze przebywało w Atieshu. By móc władać kosturem, ktoś musiał wyegzorcyzmować z niej Dłoń Sargerasa, która również nazywała się Atiesh. Później Meryl Winterstorm wysłał Garonę Półorkinię z misją odzyskania wszystkich elementów strzaskanego kostura. To silnie sugeruje, że wydarzenia całej linii zadań, by połączyć kostur, która zaczęła się zadaniem 60 Frame of Atiesh, w historii nigdy nie nastąpiła. W World of Warcraft thumb|Atiesh w rękach Medivha Atiesh, Wielki Kostur Strażnika to legendary kostur dla władających magią, który mógł być stworzony przed wydaniem patcha 3.0.2, czyli przed przemieszczeniem Naxxramas do Northrend. Zadanie rozpoczynało się wewnątrz Naxxramas i obejmowało odzyskanie wielu elementów kosturu. * Kostur mógł być używany przez magów, czarnoksiężników, kapłanów oraz druidów. * Statystyki kosturu różniły się w zależności od władającej nim klasy. * Płócienna część kosturu różniła się w zależności od klasy: zielona była dla druidów, czerwona dla magów, biała dla kapłanów oraz niebieska dla czarnoksiężników. * Kostur dawał możliwość twarcia portalu d wieży Medivha w Karazhanie; co ważne, w czasie, gdy Atiesh pojawił się w World of Warcraft, Karazhan jeszcze nie był zaimplementowany. Został on dodany dopiero w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Portal prowadzi do głównego wejścia do Karazhanu. Odbudowa laski * Podwładni Kel'Thuzada w pierwotnym Naxxramas mieli szansę posiadania przy sobie przedmiotu . ** Gdy wszystkie 40 Odłamków zostało odnalezionych, mogły one zostać połączone we , co rozpoczynało zadanie wiążące się z odwiedzinami u smoka Anachronosa. Gracze otrzymywali od niego zadanie zdobycia Głowni i Korpusu Atiesha. Musieli oni mieć co najmniej reputację neutralną u Miotu Nozdormu, by móc rozmawiać z Anachronosem, by zakończyć adanie i podjąć następne. * Kel'Thuzad posiadał przy sobie . * można było zdobyć od C'Thuna w Świątyni Ahn'Qiraj. * Ostatnim etapem było udanie się do Stratholme i oczyszczenie laski przez zgładzenie Atiesha, Dłoni Sargerasa. Miejsce przyzwania znajdowało się na Pasażu Festiwali na zachód od Kaplicy Alonsusa, pomiędzy zachodnią a wschodnią dzielnicą miasta. Uwagi * W języku perskim Atiesh oznacza "płomień". * W Karazhanie duch ojca Medivha, Nielasa Arana, jest opcjonalnym bossem. Gdy zobaczy, że członek rajdu posiada Atiesha, krzyknie "Gdzie to zdobyłeś! Czy ON ci to dał?", wierząc, że do Medivh przekazał tę laskę. * Był to pierwszy legendarny przedmiot dla władających magią, jaki pojawił się w grze. Zmiany patchowe * Patch 1.11.0 (2006-06-20): Przedmiot dodany. * Patch 1.12.1 (2006-09-26): Naprawiony błąd powodujący, że czarnoksięska wersja kosturu mogła spowodować, że wartość leczenia wszystkich członków grupy mogła spaść do zera. * Patch 2.1.0 (2007-05-22): Czarodziejska wersja kosturu otrzymała +28 critical strike rating zamiast płaskiego +3% critical strike. * Patch 3.0.2 (2008-10-14): Wraz z usunięciem oryginalnego 40-osobowego Naxxramas, ciąg zadań wiążący się z Atieshem nie jest już dostępny, a przedmiot nie znajduje się już na tabelach zdobyczy bossów. Zobacz również * , Dowód Siły osiągany za zdobycie kostura. * * * * * Kategoria:Legendarny Kategoria:Staff en:Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian